Nightmares
by SciencyBoom
Summary: One shot. Aizen loved to mess with peoples' minds. Dark. Suggestive themes. AiHina, HitsuHina


As night fell in Soul Society, a lazy blonde lieutenant stretched and let out a long yawn. She stole a glance at her squad captain, who was, as usual, surrounded by a mound of paperwork.

"You know, Captain Hitsugaya, you really should take a break from all the paperwork. You'll overwork yourself!"

Though she couldn't see him behind the stacks of paper on the desk, she was sure he would be giving her one of his icy stares. To her surprise, she heard the chair being pushed back and a weary Hitsugaya stood forward. He gave her a tired smile and told her not to worry about him.

"You've done enough work for the day, Matsumoto. Go home, rest, enjoy your free time"

Matsumoto blinked as she contemplated his words. "Well, I guess I haven't been out drinking in while… And I _am_ tired of doing paperwork all the time… Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya!" She grinned as she happily skipped out the door, intending to find herself a drinking buddy for the night. Perhaps Kira, she mused, the lieutenant of the third squad had been more easily persuaded as of late, most likely due to the current condition of Lieutenant Hinamori. That thought made her stop in her tracks. The same matter was probably what was concerning Captain Hitsugaya. She had grown concerned for the young prodigy, who seemed as if he had an indescribable exhaustion pressing down on him. A pang of guilt hit her. Perhaps she shouldn't have left him alone. Too late now, she thought, biting her lip, and moved in the direction of the third squad's barracks. She needed to loosen up, and sake would act as the perfect catalyst. In this way, she completely differed from her captain. Hitsugaya refused to touch the stuff, claiming it was the coward's way out. Matsumoto couldn't help but wonder if he was secretly concerned that the alcohol would stunt his growth.

Upon Matsumoto's exit, Hitsugaya collapsed to the futon in the corner of his office. He put his hands over his face and sighed heavily. The skin just below his eyes grew softer every day, a testament to the fact that Hitsugaya was not sleeping. Exhaustion overcame him, but he had to carry on as normal, he had to be strong, for _her_. With a sigh he rose and went to make some tea. The caffeine gave his energy a boost, but it would not provide a permanent solution to the problem. The few minutes of sleep he could manage seemed to almost taunt him. Dreams, and the sound sleep that came with them, were beyond his grasp. No sooner was he drifting off, hoping, _praying, _for a few moments of peace, than Matsumoto's approaching reiatsu would cause him to rise and face the day ahead with a brave smile. Hitsugaya glanced at the paperwork that remained, unfinished, on his desk. Unawares to Matsumoto, he had barely worked over the previous few days. The need to sleep was getting the better of him, and he often found himself drifting off into a state of half-consciousness while his body attempted to recuperate. He knew he should try and catch up, but the honest truth was that he just couldn't face it. Not tonight. With a fleeting look at his office, reminding him of the routine that had always been followed, Hitsugaya stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

His journey to the Squad Four barracks was a short and undisturbed one. Most of the shinigami were already sleeping, or out drinking, as he was sure Matsumoto would still be, along with whatever innocent victims she had managed to rally together. The building looked eerie and abandoned in the silvery moonlight. Hitsugaya stepped inside without hesitation. He knew the way to Momo's room well. He could find it blind by now. Pausing outside the room, Hitsugaya thought of running, then immediately berated himself for even letting such a cowardly thought cross his mind. _For her_, he reminded himself as her stepped into the room. Resisting the urge to crawl onto the bed, embrace his friend in his arms and sleep, Hitsugaya instead sank into a chair at her side. He knew well enough what consequences awaited him if he gave in. His hand hovered over hers for a minute, seeking the warmth of her peachy skin. He forced himself to pull his arm back. She wasn't his to touch. Instead, he satisfied himself by staring at her pale face, so serene in sleep. How he wished her could join her there. The feeling of helplessness was unbearable. Hitsugaya took his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

"Toushiro," her sweet, innocent voice called softly to him "Toushiro"

His eyes shot open, hands shaking. Once again, it was beginning. Putting on a brave face, he withdrew his hands and looked up at the girl. She sat up and smiled, once she realised she had his attention. Momo's sweet smile had been corrupted, laced with malice. She rose from the bed, on the opposite side to Hitsugaya. A tug of cloth at her waist, and the pure white robe fell to the floor without making a sound. She stepped into the path of the moonlight that shone through the window, her naked form fully illuminated. God, she was beautiful, Toushiro thought to himself, there was nothing that could compare with her, a goddess. She cocked her head. "Am I beautiful, Toushiro?"

A lump formed in his throat, and he had to swallow before he could answer, his voice barely a whisper. "Yes Momo, you are beautiful"

It wasn't a lie. It was one of the truest things he'd ever spoken. She smiled that malice-laced smile again as she whispered his name - "Toushiro"

His lower lip quivered as she approached. Trying to avoid her eyes, as well as the more personal parts of her body was not easy for him. Each time he looked away, Momo's voice would waver.

"Why won't you look at me Toushiro? Am I not beautiful…?"

And Toushiro would look up to those empty brown eyes and speak six words as quickly as the situation would allow him to. Looking into her eyes was just too painful.

"I am blinded by your beauty"

"Oh Toushiro," she giggled, even her laughs contained traces of malice. She was standing in front of him, and he could not avoid looking at her. His eyes swept over her fully, drinking in the sight before his eyes. And she stepped closer yet again. Hitsugaya began to shake noticeably. Hinamori's hand touched his chin. "It's okay, Toushiro. Everything's okay"

It wasn't. He knew that much. He kept his mind focused on that as Hinamori pressed her soft lips to his. His body froze. He sat as still as he could, willing his body not to move a muscle. Her hand caressed his cheek, and her body gracefully climbed onto him. She lay her head in the crook of his neck and stroked his cheek with one hand.

"…Toushiro…"

He began to weep. Unable to withstand the cruelty for much longer, his resolve was breaking.

"No, Toushiro… No, don't be upset, Toushiro"

Each time he heard her voice say his name, he was wounded. He wept harder. Hinamori's body turned.

"Oh Toushiro, please don't do this…" her voice trailed off as she began to kiss his tears away. "Please don't cry"

The tears did not cease. The girl frowned. "Toushiro…". Her arms slid under the folds of his black robes, having cast his captain's haori onto the unoccupied bed. "This is what you _wanted, _Toushiro. I'm doing this _for you_"

Those words pained him more. He could feel her soft hands exploring his chest beneath the robe his muscles tense with fear. She wrapped her arms around his body and pressed her own to it. Toushiro let out a sound almost like a choked sob. She smiled up at him, a sweet smile this time. "Don't worry Toushiro, I don't bite," then the malicious edge to her voice returned as she added "much". His hands formed fists as she bit softly into his shoulder. His body relaxed a little, the pain had not come yet. Moving further up his shoulder, she bit again, increasing the pressure this time. She moved to his neck now, and Toushiro's fists tightened. Her teeth found the soft flesh and pierced it, drawing blood. He had to force himself not to scream as fresh tears rolled down his face. Momo licked her lips in satisfaction after kissing the wound she had created.

"Toushiro…" her voice had taken on a sultry, seductive tone. His breath caught in his throat as she undid the tie at his waist. Her hands began to work their way down his thighs when she was interrupted.

* * *

"That's enough, Momo" his voice rang out clear and authorative. Hinamori's head shot up, attentive. Toushiro was forgotten as soon as his prescence entered the room.

"Yes, Captain Aizen" She stood and walked to her former captain, who was clothed in white with a red sash at his waist. He no longer wore his glasses, Toushiro noted, and his hair was slicked back with just a few short strands falling onto his face. As smug expression played on his face as Momo obediently beckoned to his call. Taking a strand of her silky hair between his fingers, he praised the girl. "You have done well, my Momo"

"Captain…" she started up at him with admiring eyes.

"Go ahead" he whispered to her.

Her eyes shone in comprehension. Standing on the tips of her toes, she slid her arms beneath his clothes and helped him remove them. They did this with ease, bodies working in harmony. Toushiro tried to look away, disgusted, but could not. His body was frozen, he an unwilling witness to the events on the verge of transpiring. Hinamori's hand found Aizen's and she led him over to the bed. She lay on her back, a gentle tug of his hand inviting him to lay on top of her.

As soon as he did, Momo's body trembled. Those previously empty eyes filled with terror. Hitsugaya was no longer alone in this nightmare. Her eyes found his, pleading for his help. There was nothing he could do. As Aizen's body pressed against hers, she let out a gasp. Her former captain's touch had always been warm and comforting to her. Still, she could not describe his actions now as forceful. He was being very gentle with her, aware of how easily she could break at this will. Hitsugaya wondered if Momo was capable of stopping him, if she even _wanted _to_. _In her own mind, she was contemplating the same thing. Aizen was her hero, the man she had looked up to, idolised, worshipped. She wanted to make him happy. Would this be the case no matter what the circumstance? It wasn't just a question of her loyalty, but of her own desires. She loved him, desired his love in return. As their bodies pressed together again, Momo felt pleasure erupt in her body. She moaned, half against her will, as it shook her to her very core. She grasped his back, pulling herself closer, not wanting it to end. He coaxed her away and she lay still for a few moments, her breathing shallow and fast. Her heartbeat raced erratically. Grasping her tightly, he rolled over, pulling her onto him. Aizen held her close to him and she allowed her head to rest on his muscular chest. He gently twisted strands of her hair around his fingers. Momo longed to explore his body, to run her fingers through his silky hair, over his muscular shoulders and toned stomach. But she resisted. She was his. She was _always his._ But he wasn't hers. She would never have his love. The illusion would have to do. Aizen placed his hands under her chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"Goodbye for now, my Hinamori"

With that, he left the room. Momo's eyes became glassy as she lay on the bed, blood soaking into Hitsugaya's haori beneath her. Hitsugaya was soon able to move his body again. He clamped his eyes shut. Moments later he opened them again. He was still in the chair, and Momo lay in the exact same position she'd been in for months. Toushiro let out a strangled cry, cursing Aizen for what both he and Momo had to suffer through every night. Daylight was streaming through the window. Still exhausted, Hitsugaya managed to pull himself to his feet. He pulled Momo's bed covers closer around her resting form. He couldn't help but wonder if Momo, in her long slumber, was a constant victim of these torturous nightmares. "Oh Momo," he sighed "Stay strong. And wake up soon. Please…" He swept her fringe back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. In those nightmares, she was not his to touch, only Aizen's. The first time, he had kissed her back. He had felt the passion explode within him. She was finally accepting what had always belonged to her. It had been the sweetest dream. Until it turned rotten. Hitsugaya was punished for touching what was Aizen's with Hinamori's death. He was powerless to protect her in the nightmares. There was only one thing he could do.

Hinamori's subconscious the only witness, Hitsugaya made a vow.

_"I'll kill him, Momo. I'll make him pay tenfold for all the pain that bastard has caused you"_


End file.
